


Why are you wearing your hat?

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Eventual Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi gets sick, Rantaro helps him
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Why are you wearing your hat?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I didn't portray the characters correctly! I've always been bad at it. Anyways hope you enjoy!

No POV

Shuichi felt like he was hit by a bus. His head was pounding, his legs felt like jelly, and his stomach felt as though it was going to burst. Why did he feel like this? Oh, yeah, he had stayed up late looking over case files his uncle had asked him to look over. “Owww.” He rose to his feet, his legs almost giving out beneath him. “Why did I stay up so late? Oh well, nothing I can do about it now.” He walked over to his dorm door, leaning heavily on the walls as he made his way over. He slowly but surely made it there. By the time he opened the door, he felt as though he was about to faint, his head spinning as though he had been on a roller coaster. 

“I should probably get downstairs before anyone starts wondering about me.” He stumbled down the stairs, almost losing his balance a few times. As he made his way to the dining hall he noticed the lack of other students, which he was grateful for. He cared for all of his classmates, but he didn’t feel like being bothered or annoyed at the moment. As he made his way through the halls his headache got progressively worse and worse.

He got to the dinning hall, the voices of his classmates filtering through the cracks in the door. His stomach turned at the idea of going into the noise filled room. “I have to go in though, otherwise they will worry about me.” He opened the door and was immediately welcomed with a greeting from Kaito.”Hey Shuichi! Where were you, it’s not like you to be late!” Kaito walked up to him and gave him a hug, making his migraine in the making worse. “I-I’m fine. Just sleeped in.”

The doubt was obvious in Kaito's eyes, but he didn’t push any farther. “Okay bro!” He finally left Shuichi alone, allowing him to sit at the table and lay his head down. No one paid any attention to the detective, besides one green haired classmate. “Hey Shuichi, are you okay?” The detective had been more open lately, even taking off his hat, so when he walked in with his hat on a head down, Rantaro was obviously worried. “Huh? Oh, hi Rantaro.” The adventurer was shocked when the detective looked at him. He looked terrible, the dark circles under his eyes looking more like bruises. He was obviously out of it.

“Are…. you okay?” the detective looked at him again, barely even conscious. “Huh, oh yeah I’m fine.” “It’s obvious you’re not Shuichi. Come on let’s get you to your room.” Rantaro tried picking the other up, but a certain evil supreme leader interrupted him. “Heyyyyy, what are you doing with Shuichi? Are you going to take him? Kidnap him?” “Please shut up Kokichi, he isn’t feeling well.” Kokichi showed no remorse for what he had said, but he left both of them alone. “Come on, up you go.” He finally picked the other up. “Hey Kaito, can you help me get him back to his room, he isn’t feeling well.” Kaito turned around to see Rantaro carrying his side-kick. “Of course! Anything for my side-kick.” The astronaut grabbed the other side of Shuichi and hoisted him up. As they were leaving people noticed them carrying the detective. “Hey where are you guys taking Shuichi?” The first one to voice concern was one of Shuichi’s closests friends, Kaede. “Oh, he isn’t feeling well. Could you guys grab some stuff for him?”

“I can make him some soup.” After Kirumi said this, she immediately made her way to the kitchen. “I can get him a wet towel and blankets.” Kiibo rushed out of the room, presumably going to grab what he said he would. “Thanks guys. We’ll get you if we need help! Maki Roll! Can you help us with Shuichi?” The ultimate assassin showed annoyance, but still helped them anyways. They finally left the room with a sick Shuichi in tow. As they made their way there Shuichi fell asleep, snoring just a little bit as he was carried up the stairs to his dorm.

As they opened the door to his dorm, the group was surprised. The room was a complete mess, books and police cases strewn around the room. “Umm, I’ll clean this up. Kaito helped me.” Maki grabbed Kaito’s wrist, pulling him out of the room to most likely grab cleaning supplies.Rantaro led Shuichi to his bed, laying him down. He almost got up, but a hand grabbed onto his wrist. “Mhh, stay please. You're warm.” Normally Rantaro was a very calm and composed person, but seeing his maybe crush holding onto his wrist made his cheeks dance with a small shade of red. “Sure, I’ll st-” Before he could finish, Shuichi climbed into his lap, most likely unaware of the blush on Rantaro’s checks. “Umm…. night Shuichi.” The detective showed no signs of moving, the only words he said, however, shocked Rantaro. “Night. Love you.”

The detective probably did not mean it, the sickness probably making him out of it, but Rantaro was still shocked. “Love you too Shuichi.” After a while Maki and Kaito walked in, only to see the two boys lying curled up next to each other. “Finally, Shuchi was so obvious about his crush.” “Don’t be too hard on him, Maki Roll. We should probably start cleaning his room.” The two took to clean the messy room, later taking care of the now sick couple on the bed.


End file.
